


weaker girl

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, It's 1am and I can't think of good tags for this, Season 4 Spoilers, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: when rachel pounds on quinn’s door, she doesn’t answer, at least not at first. (set during s4e8, when rachel goes to quinn’s house and argues with her)





	weaker girl

“Quinn! Quinn King! Open the door! I’m not done talking to you!” Rachel yelled, banging on the door with both fists. She screamed, yelling for Quinn, pleading, threatening, begging until she was hoarse. 

 

_ What do you want me on my hands and knees? _

 

_ Well that would be a good start. _

 

“You want me on my knees Quinn?” Rachel yelled. She knelt on the porch, on the unwelcoming welcome mat that bit into her knees. Folding her arms behind her back, she stared up at the glass door, straining to see inside. But there wasn’t any movement, just the still, and the ache in her bones. 

 

She stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, on her knees, submitting. But just when she was about to give up, there was movement from inside. Quinn looked out at her from inside. Rachel stared up at her, silently begging for her to open the door, to give her another chance that she didn’t deserve. 

 

After a moment, Quinn opened the door, “That’s a good look for you,” she said, without a hint of amusement. 

 

“Alight, you can come in, but no more shouting,” Quinn said, and held the door open wider. But when Rachel began to get up, she shook her head, “did I say you could get up?” 

 

Rachel flushed, realizing what Quinn wanted. She complied, crawling into the house after her. On her hands and knees, she followed Quinn through room after room until she realized she was being lead to the bedroom. Once there, Quinn sat at the end of the bed and pointed to the carpet at her feet. 

 

“Talk,” Quinn commanded as Rachel took her place on her knees. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to the show and to you. I want to make it right but I don’t know how,” her voice cracked, “Please Quinn, I need you.” 

 

“And what’s to stop this from happening again?” 

 

“The finale is live, tell them it was me. I’ll probably get sued and maybe even go to jail, but you’ll be done with me,” Rachel wiped her eyes, “And you know what? Maybe you should have let me go to jail in the first place. Maybe you should have never saved me.” 

 

Quinn looked away. 

 

Rachel could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Quinn had always made her feel vulnerable, but this was something totally new. Quinn bounced her foot only inches away from Rachel’s face, and Rachel wondered if she should lean forward to kiss the scuffed red bottom sole. 

 

After a long moment, Quinn stood. Reaching forward, she caught Rachel’s jacket by the lapels. She jerked her up, roughly pulling Rachel to stand. Then, with a single movement, Quinn pushed the jacket from Rachel’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. 

 

Rachel’s breath came heavily as Quinn gripped the edge of her sweatshirt, pulling it off, over her head, and tossing it aside. She was staring wild eyed at Quinn, but was too shocked to question her. Instead, she complied when Quinn ordered her to remove her shoes. 

 

She couldn’t think, every fiber in her being screamed for Quinn. Rachel was afraid to move and break whatever spell held them both captive. 

 

Quinn’s fingertips dig into Rachel’s waist as she pulled Rachel against her. Rachel could feel Quinn’s warm breath on her face and her own chest heaved, only her bra and Quinn’s clothes separating their skin. 

 

Quinn unbuttoned Rachel’s jeans, slipping her hand inside to cup her sex. Rachel’s hands flew to Quinn’s shoulders to steady herself. 

 

“It’s so easy to get into your pants, Goldberg,” Quinn sneered, “And everyone knows it.” 

 

“Thanks to you,” Rachel said, “Everyone on set saw that. I was humiliated.”  

 

“Well, you needed to be taken down a notch. You were getting too full of yourself,” Said Quinn, “God, you’re so wet for me.” 

 

Rachel licked her lips, eyes transfixed on Quinn’s mouth. Nothing she’d ever done with any man had turned her on more than this. She wanted to kiss Quinn, bury her nose in Quinn’s neck and breath her in, rip off the layer of clothes that separated them. 

 

Quinn pulled her hand out of Rachel’s jeans and licked her fingers, “You’re such a fuck up. But you’re beautiful so I guess you think you can keep getting away with it.” 

 

She pulled down Rachel’s jeans and pushed her back onto the bed so she could pull them completely off. Then she grabbed one of Rachel’s ankles, removing the sock, and repeated the motion with the other foot. 

 

Rachel felt a flush spread from her face down across her chest as Quinn’s eyes traced down her body, now only clad in a bra and underwear. It was like every dark fantasy she’d ever had about her boss where she went too far and got punished for it. 

 

“Hm,” Quinn crossed her arms, “I was expecting a little more from you. Instead you’re just laying back and taking it.” 

 

“I thought this is what you want,” Rachel said, “Me on my knees, me on my back, doing whatever you want.” 

 

She was up on her elbows, staring Quinn down. Unwanted tears pricked at her eyes and Rachel could feel her lip tremble. Her face still felt hot, but her lack of clothes, and the chill of the room, left goose bumps on her skin. 

 

“The Rachel I left wouldn’t just  _ do whatever I wanted _ ,” Quinn said, “She’d be clamoring to get on top. I don’t know who you are.” 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have left then!” Rachel cried, “You ran off with Chet and you abandoned me! I didn’t know what to do! And now you’re leaving me all over again!” 

 

Quinn pulled on one of Rachel’s ankles so she fell back onto her back. With sure movements, she pushed Rachel’s legs open and crawled between them, bracing herself so she was over Rachel. 

 

Rachel’s heart pounded so wildly she thought Quinn had to hear it. 

 

With one hand, Quinn ran her finger along the curve of Rachel’s throat, then across her collarbone. Her face was nearly unreadable, an expression Rachel was used to seeing bluff her way through meetings with the network. Now, however, Quinn’s masked gaze was fixed solely on her. 

 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Quinn said. 

 

“No,” Rachel whisper, “Don’t stop, please.” 

 

Ducking her head, Quinn kissed the space where neck met shoulder, “you’re trembling.” 

 

She kissed her way across Rachel’s chest, down, between her breasts. A hand reached beneath, unhooking Rachel’s bra and tossing it aside. Quinn’s mouth moved lower and lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses from neck to navel. 

 

All the fight she’d had in her when she’d confronted Quinn outside was gone, buried deep down and replaced with content desire, burning through the smudges of lipstick that stained her body. Rachel ran her hands through Quinn’s hair, fingernails scraping her scalp. Quinn kissed her just above the elastic of her underwear, hands pressing her hips down into the bed. 

 

Quinn moved away long enough to strip Rachel of her underwear. Rachel reached up, catching the edge of Quinn’s shirt that had become untucked and tried to pull it up and off. But Quinn batter her hands away, sitting back to take off her own shirt and pants. 

 

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat at the vast expanse of pale skin. Quinn’s yacht tan had faded, returning her to that familiar ice queen look that was so striking with her black hair. Rachel sat up, on her elbow, then extended her other arm to run a finger across Quinn’s rib cage. 

 

Gently pushing her back onto the bed, Quinn leaned down and kissed the curve of Rachel’s hip bone, following it with a flash of teeth on tender skin. An involuntary moan slipped from Rachel’s lips, and she felt Quinn smile against her hip. 

 

“Mmmm, you like that don’t you princess?”

 

There was the bite of sarcasm in her tone, but Rachel knew, unlike a few moments before, Quinn meant no malice. Instead, the pet name felt possessive against Rachel’s skin. 

 

There wasn’t any warning to Quinn’s mouth coming down against Rachel’s hot core. Her tongue made quick work, just as fierce and sharp when it came to sex as it did with her words, and soon Rachel was shaking, begging Quinn for release. 

 

Quinn’s tongue circled Rachel’s clit before nipping her with her teeth. Rachel cried out Quinn’s name, body arching as an orgasm shook her. Her limbs tingled and stars filled her vision until the rush subsided.

 

When she opened her eyes, Quinn was lying beside her. Rachel moved closer, nuzzling Quinn’s neck as she slid a hand into Quinn’s underwear. She rolled them over, so she was on top as she pulled Quinn’s lace underwear down enough to slide three fingers into her. 

 

Quinn inhaled sharply, eyes locking with Rachel’s as Rachel found a steady pace to thrust. Rachel still felt shaky herself, post orgasm but soon Quinn’s inner walls were fluttering around her fingers. It helped of course, that she’d already been wet, a fact that made Rachel’s chest swell with pride. Her thumb flicked Quinn’s clit, drawing delicious sounds from Quinn’s mouth. 

 

“Rachel- Rachel, I’m going to- I’m so close, I-“ Quinn stammered, interrupting herself with a moan as she hit her own orgasm. 

 

Sucking her fingers clean, Rachel laid down again, resting her head on Quinn’s chest. 

 

“I need you,” Rachel murmured, kissing Quinn’s jawline. 

 

“I know,” Quinn said, “I’m going to make this right, okay?” 

 

“Thank you,” Rachel setting against her, eyes slipping closed, “I love you.”


End file.
